Power Rangers Battle Hunters
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: When a Young Boy and his Father finds a Mystery Stone from Space they work hard to find out what it is, till a Evil Crew of Aliens wants to take it back their Master so he can rule The Universe with a Iron Fist, Rumor has it the Stone would enable it's user to use Powers Beyond Belief, it is called The Battle Grid Stone.


I would like to thank, Gadget The Critic, Kamen Rider Vega, TheWhatzupWriter26/Loving30, and Black Gale, for the Support.

I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider, all rights goes to their Creators.

Chapter 1: The Hunt is On Part 1

Prelonged:

Deep in Space a Mystery Object was hurling towards The Earth as it pass through the clouds landing in the backyard of a House as Dogs was barking because of the noise as a Man opens his Sliding Door looking around till he spot the hole in the ground with a Rise eyebrow.

"What on Earth?" Said The Man walking towards the Crater with ease,"What is that?" said The Man pulling out a Cam Corder as he points to himself, "Ahem Logan Brown here, as you know I find Old Artifacts, I am a Transer Hunter. And What i found is out of this World" said the man name Logan laughing and pointing at the Hole, Logan was a tall guy with Short Shaggy Auburn Hair, with Grey Eyes and a Auburn Beard, Wearing a Black T-Shirt and Black Jeans.

"Dad! What is it Daddy" A Young Boy said running to his dad, John looked to be 8 years old with Bushy Auburn Hair and Grey Eyes, wearing a Black and Grey Avenger T-Shirt, With Sweatpants .

"John! I don't know what it is Son" Logan said getting on one knee putting a hand on his Son's head, "But don't worry, I will find out my boy" said Logan as the Object begins to glow faintly catcing John's eyes as Logan notice turning to the hole as a Strange Object flys out as it lowers as the Object Forms into a Tablet leaving a gaze into Logan's eyes, "Here John...hold the camrah son" Logan said walking towards the Tablet holding out his hand as a finger touched the stone Tablet as a spark engolf Logansending him back a few feet to his son, John running up to him as he place a hand on his Father's Shoulder.

"Daddy!" John said placing a hand on Logan's Shoulder as a energy took John making him jump back, "Whoa! Did you see that?" said John shocked.

"Are you okay Johnny? You're not hurt right?"Logan said worried as Three Lights Appear a few feet ahead of the Tablet as Logan heard it ashe gets tense, "John, go in the house now son" Logan saidas Three Body's forms, "Go! Now!" Logan said yelling at his scarde Son as John run back into the house with the Camcorder as he watch the three appear to him.

"Ahh, The Battle Grid Finally After all this time, Master, I Captain Skyten have Finally locate The Battle Grid for you" The Lead Alien was in a White Battle Armor Suit with a Sword on his back in a sheath and Strange Markings, "Do you want to see your prize?" Skyten said holding up a Orb.

"Hahaha, Finally The Battle Grid is mines..." The Voice said as it looks at Logan, Logan had wide eyes shocked with sweat running down his face, "You! Good sir, you found the Battle Grid, I Novanex Thank you...But it seems you may know more then I, Even if I learn about it" The Voice named Novanex said as he's two other Genaral's looked at the Orb.

"So, This Human has seen what the Battle Grid has to offer, Interesting" said the Alien Genaral said in a Female voice, "I say let's take in the human and see what we can learn" said the Female Genaral as she wave a fan in her face, she was wearing a Battle Armor with the same Strange Markings as Skyten.

"Calm yourself Tanra, I'm sure this Human will not be interested in becoming your pet, says Ariken, After all that other human was not fined of you, he only wanted revenge" said the one called Ariken speaking in Third Person, "And look where it got him, Ship sink...Hahahaha...OW! Why you hurt Ariken?" said Ariken as he got hit in the head by Tanma.

"W..Wh...What do you all want with this Battle Grid?" Logan said Fearful.

"What we want Human..." Skyten said being cut off by Logan.

"...My names Logan! Logan Brown, On Earth we call each other by our names" Logan said getting brave, "Okay? Why did I yell at a bunch of Space Aliens, Crazy!" Logan said to himself.

"My Apologize for my...Three Genaral's lack of Respect, Mr. Brown" Novanex said shocking all three of his Genaral's with a Red Lightning Shock, "Now...Listen to me...I need the Battle Grid to...Heal my Injuries, Now let Genaral Skyten take the Battle Grid back to me" Novanex said sounding weaker in voice as Logan nods unsure as Skyten walks over to the Grid

"I am not sure, what is this feeling" said Logan to himself as he looks up to Skyten, "NOOOO!" said Logan running to the Battle Grid as the three Aliens was shocked as Logan took hold of the Battle Grid as the Energy engolf him The Voice of Novanex Scream out "Blast Him Fools!", as Skyten blast Logan there was a bright light as he was noow don in Gold Armor with Blck Trims, he wore a Helmet that was gold with a Oval shape Visor and a Silver Mouth Plate.

"Awesome! Alright, I feel Great, I can Fight, I...Can...Do this!" Logan said as he charge at Skyten as he Draws his Sword as Logan jumped over it as Logan lands a sucker punch Skyten down, Ariken ran at Logan as they fight evenly till Logan Swipes Ariken's feet as he kicked Ariken back sending him rolling Fast as Logan looks at Tenra, "What about you?" Logan said as Tenra Winks at him as she walks away slowly, Logan jumps over Skyten back at the spot he was at.

"Dad! You okay?" John said Worried as John turned to him fast.

"John go back inside please!" Logan said as he hears Novanex voice.

"Get The boy, That's he's weakness" Novanex said as Skyten fires at John as Logan blocks him taking the hit, "Get him!" Novanex said.

"Get inside Son...Now!" Logan said Fearful for his son as Tanra and Ariken join Skyten to take out Logan as all three nod as Logan takes out a Sword, "Today, you all will fall" Logan said running fast towards them as all three fired hitting John as he gets thrown back as he turns back to normal as the Battle Grid falls on the grass, "...No," Logan said weaken.

"Good, now get the Battle Grid, once I heal...The Earth shell be easy to take over, Hahaha...Cough" Novanex said catching his breath.

"As you wish your Lordship" Skyten said as he begins to walk towards the Battle Grid.

"You must not let Novanex gets his Claws on The Battle Grid" said a Voice as Logan nods as he jumps up to get to it first as Skyten and the others start to blast at Logan as they missed him, Skyten ran to the the stone as Logan jump down to hit the battle grid.

"I must protect the Stone...And my...Son!" Logan said as a bright light Boomed upwards sending Skyten, Tanra, and Ariken back as they Teleported away and as John was push back in the house as a Red Stone hit him as a spirit of a Red Ranger appear withen his Aura as he Passed out, Many Other Stones flew Elsewhere.

Ten Years Later:

"And that was it, All I can remember from that day" A Older John said as he rub his dogs head, he was wearing a Red Button up Shirt and Tank Top under it, he had a Short cut Auburn Hair like his father but lacking a Beard.

"Johnny Boy! Time to go sign in for College" A Woman's Voice said kindly.

"Okay! Aunt Pam" said John as he stood up as Max Barked as John rubbed Max's head, he walks into the house as John sees the Serious look on his Aunt's Face, "What? Max will be lonesome while I'm away" said John as he held his head down as he walks away to wash his hands.

"Thank you Johnny, I love Max too, but I am a Chef and I have to make sure Max does not jump on you or me till after work" Pam said with kindness as she gives a smile, Pam was wearing Black Button up Shirt with a Cartoon Chef on it and Black Dress Pants with Black Tennish "After all he is not a Puppy no more" said Pam as they share a laugh, Ten minutes later Pam and John walked out of their house.

"Wow! Off to Collage" John said looking at his Aunts SUV as he Sighs looking at the car.

"Don't worry Johnny, you can visit anytime you want, after all you still work at the Diner" Pam said putting her Arm around John trying to cheer him up, "Hey...You still have the Holidays and on Weekends when your homesick, come start home, okay Johnny Boy" said Pam Kissing his cheek.

"Auntie Pam" John said feeling embresse as is Aunt walked to thew Car as he walks looking at the house one last time.

Meanwhile in Space as a Demage Space ship comes flouting to Earth as Mini-Drones was fixing the Demage parts of it's Hull, it was in a early Battle not to long ago. The Crew was Novanex's Crew as the Bubbles in Novanex's Tube was boiling over.

"Lord Novanex, we have made it with a few Bumps and Cuts. But we have made it back to The Blue Planet Again" Skyten said bowing before Novanex.

"Do we have enough fuel in case we have to return to our Planet for Repairs of more Soldiers, Sir Skyten" Novanex said as he made a fist with his good hand.

"Well Sir I believe..." Skyten said as a Crash happen, "What?! You foolish Jester! What are you doing?" said Skyten as Ariken peeks his head out cowardly.

"Sir Skyten Sir? Please don't harm Ariken" Ariken said begging to be spear, "After all...You would not like it...If I was Angry" said Ariken low as he could bowing down to Skyten and Novanex as he's face plate turned from Happy to a Glair.

"RISE! You no backbone Worm. You think you are safe...But you're not?!" Novanex said as he Elericuit Ariken three times, "Now you will see...What happens...When you...fail me" Novanex said weaken.

"Sir! Don't waste your energy on him" Skyten said worried.

"Aww! Look at how Sir Skyten worries for you my Lord Novanex" Tenra said as she walked slowly from behind the Computers as she fix the Wrap Drive as she walks up to Novanex as she hugs Novanex as she winks to Skyten.

"Lady Tenra's Right Sir Skyten! You should be worried about if we can send a Scout down to Earth,After all The Battle Grid Stone should still be on that Water Filling Planet" Novanex said as he Breath heavy trying not to be weak in front of Lady Tenra.

"R..R..Right Sir,I'll send a drone first, it will make out the Battle Grid Heat Levels" Skyten said pushing a Blue Button as Two Drones Shoot out the Ship to the Unknown Earth.

Back to Earth:

John and his Aunt went through the Town of Hartville City as they pulled up to Hartville University, Many Students was coming to start Collage where they were assigh there Dorm Rooms, many Freshmen Boys and Girls was getting to know there new school, many were nervous and those who were holding there own, was sad on the inside. John got out of the Car as he walked to his Aunt's side as she got out.

"Well, here we are" Pam said looking around as she sighs loudly, "I'll stay at lest a Hour for you to get your stuff in your Dorm Room" said Pam with her Arms Cross.

"It's okay Auntie Pam, I just needed to get the most importented thing, my Parents Journal and a few more stuff. We been going back and forth at least five times" John said seeing his Aunt's sad look as she hates long good byes, John hugs his Aunt as she hugs back, "I'll miss you and see you at work" said John teary eye as Pam was teary eyed as she gets in the car, John got the last of his boxes out of the car.

"...You should get going Johnny Boy, I think you have company" Pam said wiping her eyes as she lets John get on the sidewilk as she pulls off.

A Young Boy and Girl walks up to John as John turns to see them as the girl jumps in his arms happy as the boy shakes his head amuse.

"Hey! Julie how are you?" John said smiling as he and his girlfriend name Julie kissed each other on the lips.

"You two get a room, I don't need to see all that" The Boy known as Jake said jokely as Julie hits his shoulder, Jake was wearing a Red Tank Top under a Purple Denim jacket, Purple Pants and Blue Shoes, also he has on a Purple Baseball Cap and he is of Hawaiian Descent.

"Can it Jake, You're just mad because...Cough, Cough" Julie said Coughing a little, she was wear a White Short Sleeved Shirt under a Purple Denim Jacket, Pink Leather Pants, Purple Leather Boots and she is of Asian Descent.

"You okay babe?" John said worried for her.

"It's nothing Johnny Poo, just a Summer Cold, Aaaand I'm nervous about starting Collage" Julie said Reassuring them, "I should go meet my roommate guys, I'll see you at The Deans Speech or a little before it" said Julie hugging both her Brother Jake and Boyfriend John, she begin to walk away.

"Did you need anymore help?" John said as Julie thinks on it as she shakes her head no with a smile while she walked away to her Dorm.

"Hey she's a tough girl John, but we can check on her after we both met our Roommates. Besides you two can use a breather from all the hugging" Jake said trying to lighten the mood as they share a laugh walking to their Dorm Building.

Meanwhile:

In a Dorm Room a young boy was looking through his belongings as he starts to fill his closets, the rest of it was still out as he rubs his head and looks around with a small smile as he waves his wand in his hand as the rest of his lift up putting thereselves away...like magic, once the last few was done he smiled to his self.

"Well done Steven, if I do say so myself" said Steven to himself in a Strong British Accent, he hears a knock on is door as it opens he jumps putting his wand away, he was wearing a Dark Blue Sweater with the Letters Wiz on it with space in between each of them.

"Hey thanks for helping me Jake. Did you need some help?" John said putting his box on the side of his Dorm with Jake walking in John notice Steven standing there with his arms cross, "Oh hey Steven how's going man? Jake this is Steven O'Robin, my roommate" said John with a smile.

"Hey man, names Jake Stine" Jake said holding his hand out to Steven, Steven had a rise eyebrow as he shakes his hand back.

"John. And Jake was it? You should both know The Dorm Advior will want to talk to all of us soon" said Steven looking at his Watch.

"Thanks, we'll be back soon" John said walking to the door, he then looked back, "What time do we have to get back again?" said John unsure.

"The DA said in a hour, he wants to make sure everyone's Settle in their Dorms first" Steven said as both John and Jake walked out.

"So We are headed for Julie's Room?" John said walking in the Dorm Hallway.

"Not yet, I have to go to my room real quick" Jake said giving fives to some of people passing by, "You know John, Julie would lost her head if it was not stuck on her Body dude" said Jake looking back at John while Jake opens his Dorm Room, "Julie forgot her Necklace" Jake said laughing causing John to laugh, meanwhile in Jake's Dorm, his Roommate is settal in, playing on the Dart Board, his roommates name is Hank Nichols.

"Terget Locked...Ready to fire" Hank said Throwing The Dart as Jake opened the Door getting hit in his Purple Hat while he breath in and out, "You ruin my shot dude...You! Ruin my shot" said Hank jumping off his Bed, he was of Asian Decent, Hank was wearing a Burgandy Muscle Shirt under a Black Sweater, Camouflage Pants and Black Boots, he has Long Green hair going to his Shoulders but it was wrappad up, he looked wild eye in Jake's Eyes while Jake was getting mad, John jumped in the middle of the two.

"WHOA! Jake you don't want to get expelled on your first day of Collage man" John said turning to Hank looking at him, "And Umm...You, no need to fight, just pretice on your side of the Room" said John trying to find a peaceful way as Hank looked at John with a rise Eyebrow as he Scream making the two jumped.

"Your John Brown, son of Logan Brown and Mary Brown" Hank said shaking John's hand, "It is a honor to meet the Son of Two Legends, I'm Hank Nichols good tomeet you" said Hank happy.

"Umm...Nice to meet you too, Umm Hank you can let go of my hand no" John said taking his hand back as he looked at Jake and back to Hank, "How do you know my Parents anyways?" said John.

"Oh my Uncle know them well, in fact my Uncle said he owes his life to them, and he will always be there for them" Hank said causing John to go from Jumpey to a Smile.

"Wow! That's cool, Jake come on let's get Julie's Necklace and go meet her" John said walking into his room as he kept a eye on Hank, getting a Purple Dragon Necklace as he walked out fellow by John.

The Two walked out the Dorm walking out to meet up with Julie, fellow behind Hank who they didn't know was fellowing them, John was busy trying to calm down Jake from being Angry that he didn't see the bike hitting him and knocking them both down John and the Rider,leaving Jake and Hank stuned.

"Which where your walking dude, you could have broke my neck" The Rider said in a Female Voice as she looked up.

"Which where I'm walking? Which where your Biking!" John said mad as he looks up noticing the girl as he know her, "Borak? Borak is that you?" said John jumping up to help her as they hugged, "Good to see you!" John said as they both was excited.

"Johhny boy how are you? Wow I thought I might see you again" Borak said hugging him as she stop to look at him she was of Middle Eastern Descent, she has Caramel Skintone, she was wearing a White Tanktop and Grey Shorts, "So how you been John?" said Borak looking at Jake as she smile, "Oh I get it, helping your Brother in Law and his Sister settle in today" Borak said with a sly grin as she notice John looking at someone like he know them.

"I'm sorry Borak...I thought I saw someone I know" John said seeing a Young Woman with Long Black Hair walk into the Woods, he then notice somethng in the Bushes moving, he got a weird feeling as he took off running as he stop at the sign reading it, "Bellawoods?" said John as his friends caught up, he started running again.

The Three then Four was being Watch running in the Woods from a Red Hair Girl eating a Apple, she had on Glasses and a Hightech Bookbag with Bright Green lights flashing on each side, she give a rise eyebrow untill someone called her.

"Hey! MJ how are you?" Josephine said standing with her was Julie her Roommate, she has a Caramel Skintone and Hazel Eyes, Light Freckles, she has Dark Brown Hair with Blonde Highlights that was in a loose Ponytail, "This is Julie Stine my Roommate, she's a Freshmen" said Josephine with a friendly smile .

"Hello Josephine how are you? and Nice to meet you too Julie welcome to Hartland Collage The Girl name MJ said with a smile, she has Long Red Flowing Hair with Green Eyes and She has a white short sleeve blouse with a yellow skirt and yellow shoes. She has yellow rimmed glasses as she fix her glasses, "Plus I think things will start to get interesting here in school" said MJ with a smile as both Julie and Josephine stared a look.

Meanwhile in the Woods John lost sight of the girl while he looked around he sat on a rock letting Jake and Borak catch up, Borak hit his arm playfully while they talk something was watching them as a red light engolf them as the Drone light up it sent a signal to Novanex's Ship.

Novanex's Ship:

"Master Novanex look, they have found the Battle Grid Stone again" Skyten said looking Puzzle as it spilt to three, "Huh?! Three Battle Grid Stones" said Skyten confuse as he turned to Novanex as the Leader Laugh.

"Hahaha! Don't you see Sir Skyten, that Foolish Human long ago made it so that our Search for The Battle Grid Stone more Interesting...Send down Killgore, tell him to bring in those Three unharmed" Novanex said with a Evil Smile.

"Sure Yes Sir" Skyton said walking off to get Killgore.

Meanwhile back on Earth, The Three Teens kept walking as a Red light was on Borak's Shoulder as a Blast was heard as it hit a rock causing all three teens to turn around, there was a Alien in Red Armore as it stood up looking at The One that kicked out, it was Hank who was just as Nervous.

"Wow! Did I just kicked a Alien?" Hank said Unsure, "They don't exist do they" said Hank looking at John, Borak, and Jake.

"Don't Exist? Well then this won't hurt will it?" Killgore said rising is Arm Cannon aiming at Hank as Another Creature jumped Killgore knocking him down as her Bag fall leaving Three Shining Objects on the Ground, they look like High Tech Watches color coded, Han ran over to John and his friends accindently kicking the Bag showing the Watches more clearly, One was Red, Black, and White.

"Arrgh! How dare you, How dare you harm Killgore The Great" Killgore said as he looked at the Person who kicked him as he fall in love, "...Umm, You can kick me all you want ms umm" said Killgore wanting to know her name.

"The Names Poloma of Nekoten and your going down" Poloma said with a Powerful Voice, she has long White Hair to her Shoulders and Cat Ears, along with Green Cat Eyes, she was wearing a Black Jumpsuit with Black Boots made for Combat, "Now on to the Scrap Heap" said Poloma posing for Battle as she jump up kicking him back as he swings with his left arm as rolls under the hit as she kicks Killgore forward, he notice the teens watching the battle as he aims his Cannon charging for a shot, the teens forze in fear while Poloma takes his Arm trying to make him aim for a tree, "If you want to help! Put on thoses watches! And Yell Battle Grid The Hunt is On!" Poloma said While Killgore hits Poloma as she hits a tree passing out.

John heard her as he notice the Red Watch, he picks it up putting on his Left Arm as a Computerize Voice came on.

"Battle Link Established!" The Computerize Voice said.

"Wow! Ahh hmm, Battle Grid! The Hunt is On!" John said into the Watch

Morphing Phase:

John was standing as a Red Wolf ran towards him, they marge forming a Suit as a Energy Swirl his face forming a Ovel Shape Helmet and Mouth Piece, the Suit had a Wolf Face sashe came across him as he Pose with his Sword as a Red Wolf Aura Surround him.

Ending Morphing Phase.

"Yeah! I feel Strong, Guys you have to try this" John said as he looks at Killgore, "Somehow this seems like Deja Vu" said John thinking to himself as he draws a Sword posing for a fight, Borak picks up The White Watch and Hank picks up The Black Watch as they looked at each other putting on their Watches.

"Battle Link Established!" The Computerize Voice said.

"Battle Grid! The Hunt is On!" They both said.

Morphing Phase:

Borak was standing as a White Horse ran towards Her, they marge forming a Suit and Skirt as a Energy Swirl over her face forming a Ovel Shape Helmet and Mouth Piece, the Suit had a Horse Face sashe came across her as she Pose with her Hammer-Axe as a White Horse Aura Surround her.

Hank was standing as a Black Allagator ran towards him, they marge forming a Suit as a Energy Swirl over his face forming a Ovel Shape Helmet and Mouth Piece, the Suit had a Face sashe came across him as he Pose with his Sword and Shield, on his back was a Assault rifle as a Black Allagator Aura Surround Him.

Ending Morphing Phase:

"Whoa! Did we just became..." Hank said excited.

"...Power Rangers!" Borak said Excited as she Finish what he was saying.

"I was going to say...Outer Space Police" said Hank while John and Borak held there Heads Down while Killgore's Head Tilted.

"Even I know what The Power Rangers are, and I'm a Robot" Killgore said shaking his head after thinking he is in a fight already readying his Cannon, " Enough! Playing we fight now!" said Killgore as the Three New Rangers stood next to each other while Jake who was hiding on the other side of a boulder sees them morph.

"There Power Rangers? I wish i was one...GO GET THEM RANGERS!" Jake said giving a encourging yell to his friends Borak and John, while he looks at Hank, "Get them Hank, give them HELL! RAoommmate!" said Jake seeing Killgore as he hides again.

The Rangers nod to each other as they pose to fight, the rangers ran to Killgore while he shoots at all three trying to hit one, they were moving faster then lightning while Killgore charg a shot aiming for John as he fired a clear shot at him, Hank jump in the way with his Shield that looks like a Allagator back causing John to stop making Borak jump with her Axe hittig Killgore as he want flying sparks flying everywhere while he hit the ground hard.

"Dude! You saved my life...But you risk your own" John said while Hank rub his head sheephishly.

"Well your my friend John...At least I hope we are" Hank said while Killgore got up, Hank notice as he pulls his Rifle off his back as he aims it at Killgore shooting three good shots, on hitting his Cannon destroying it completly, and two shots in front of him causing more sparks, "Whoa, I nevver miss a Terget" said Hank earning a laugh from Borak causing Hank to look at her, his eyes want wide and only he can hear his heart beating.

"His not done yet" John said taking a run to Killgore as he draws his Sword running like thewind as he slash Killgore while Sparks flew off Killgore John walked back as Killgore fell and blow up.

Borak ran up to Poloma fellow by Hank and John with Jake creeping behind, Poloma change into a more human form causing John to hitting a button on his watch making his Visor open up.

"She looks like the girl I saw walking in here, yeah the very one" John said bending down checking her Pulse, making Hank and Borak to do the same showing there face, "She's okay, she has a pulse guys" said John relife from it.

"She's Beautiful right John" Borak said making Hank and Jake look at her as she blush a little, "Well she is" said Borak walking up to her as she helps to lay her on the tree right side up, Poloma jumped up knocking Borak to the floor causing the three to jump up.

"What! Ms. Poloma, We just saved you and helped you up" Hank said picking up her bag giving it to her easy, "See everythings in there...Except this three watches" said Hank showing his right wrist and John showing his left, and Borak showing her left.

"Yeah...We won't hurt you, Can you tell us what's going on, we will give you back your Watches when you do" John said still surprise as the others nod.

"Thank you for that, Forgive me, I was still in Fighting Mode" Poloma said rubbing her head softly as she pulls out her glasses, Poloma has Long Black Hair wrapping it in a Ponytail, her eyes was Black not like her Green Cat Eyes and her Hair was not White anymore looking more Human, "Now we need to get to somewhere safe, if Killgore's here Novanex won't be far behind, follow me please" said Poloma worried, then a second explosion happend making the Four jumped from the Impact leaving them worried.

This has been Power Rangers Battle Hunters First Chapter, I hope you all enjoy it after all I enjoy writing it and tune in next time for the second chapter.

Preview: The Battlefield has been set and the Rangers War with Novanex Begin, the story of how The Universes most Powerful Item came to Earth and Who The Rangers Mentor will be, Next Time on Power Rangers Battle Hunters.

Chapter 2: The Hunt is On Part 2

Author's Note: I am glad to get this Chapter Posted and I hope everyone likes it Please Read and Review, and as always May The Power Protect You all, By The way my Internet was off for almost Two Months and I am glad to be back online and Happy Holidays to everyone.

Name: John Brown (Ranger Red 2.3)

Nickname: Johnny Boy

Age: 18

Family: Logan Brown (Father-Treasure Hunter-MIA), Mary Jones-Brown (Mother-Treasure Hunter-), Pamala Brown (Aunt-Chief), Max (His Pet Dog).

Race: Human-Caucasian-American

Appearance: Short Auburn Hair with Grey Eyes, a small scar on his nose from Skateboarding

clothes: Red Button up Shirt over a Red Tank Top, Blue Denim Jeans and White and Black Sneakers.

Personality: Cheerful, Down to Earth, Always Thinking Positive, Full of Energy.

Likes: Skateboarding, Hunting, Traveling, His Pet Dog Max.

Dislikes: Nagitive Thoughts, People Disrespecting his Dad and Mom, Fighting without a Reason

Ranger Color: Red

Ranger Weapon: Battle Sword

Power: Super Sight

Ranger Zord: Wolf

Power: Super Sight

Major: Science

Bio: John is a Young Boy rise by Two Famed Hunters, After John's Birth they both Retired and took up residents in Energen City, he was brought up hearing tales of his Parents Adventure, John became so intangled in their Stories, he wants to become a Treasure Hunter like his Parents before Him.

Name: Steven O'Robin (Gadgit The Critic)

Nickname: Harry Potter

Age: 19

Family: Jones O'Robin (Father) Lillith O'Robin (Step-Mother) Melody O'Robin (Younger Sister)

Race: Human-British

Appearance: Tall, white skin, blue raven tattoo on check, athletic build, glasses, blonde hair, green eyes.

Clothes: Blue sweater, wand, black trousers, brown school shoes, badge on sweater saying "Wiz-School", often wears a wizard's robe, but rarely.

Personality: Wise, slightly leader-complex, hates interuptions, often tired, attempts to be the Yang to John's Ying.

Likes: Order, plans, chess, being a ranger, Magic, John (later on), rivals,

Dislikes: chaos, John (at first), Novanex, "Fizzled"(Beings unable to do magic), loud noises.

Ranger Colour: Blue

Ranger Weapon: Battle Crossbow

Power: Teleportation

Zord: Stag

Major: Magic

Bio: Steven exists in a separate part of the country, unacessable by those who are "fizzled", where magic roams free. As a child, he allways admired the commen folk, and started to believe that he was a sort of royality. He eventually grew out of that when he began Wizard School, at an area known as Wiz-Tech. However, the Ailens, acidentily finding the country, started to demolish it. Steven and his family fled to America before he heard the wizard-country sealed itself within a separate dimension. Unused to normal things, he ended up becoming a ranger, and gaining the one power magic cant accomplish, friendship. That and Teleportation.

Name: Hank Nichols (Kamen rider vega)

Nickname: Hunter

Age: 18

Appearance: Asian, long green hair that goes to his shoulders, muscular.

Clothes: burgundy muscle shirt, camouflage cargo shorts, black boots, a black sweatshirt.

Personality: Goal orientated, loner, cares deeply about anyone he considers a friend or, pertaining to girls, a love interest.

Likes: being a bounty hunter, his loved ones, guns, most foods, animals.

Dislikes: bad guys, bullies, criminals who commit crimes like r*** or murder, anyone who keeps him from obtaining his bounty.

Ranger color: Black

Ranger weapon: Assault rifle, sword and shield

Power: Aura, he can make an aura that can be weaponized. Kinda like Mikoto suoh from K project.

Zord:

Major: graphic design.

Bio: Not much is known about Hank's past other than he lived with his uncle, who taught him how to be a proficient bounty hunter, tactician, hand to hand combat fighter, swordsman, and shooter. Hank doesn't have the righteous feelings towards the enemy like everyone else but he does hate bad guys which is why he helps. He doesn't like being around people but has grown fond of red and white. With white he gained a more than friendly affection towards her.

Name: Martha Jane Cantrell (The Whatzupwriter26/LovingGinger30)

Nickname: MJ

Age: 19

Family: Norman Cantrell (Father), Lisa Cantrell- (Mother), Daniel Cantrell (Brother), Sarah Cantrell (Sister).

Race: Human-Caucasian-American

Appearance: She is a very beautiful and very attractive young woman. However she deeply disguised herself as an unattractive nerd. She has long red hair with vibrant green eyes with fair skin tone. She has some muscle tone and around 5'7".

clothes: She has a white short sleeve blouse with a yellow shirk and yellow shoes. She has yellow rimmed glasses.

Personality: The expression do not judge a book by its cover and looks and appearances can be deceiving. She is mostly a loner with a dare devil streak in her. She often making cool gadgets when ever she is not motor crossing. She can get defensive about people messing with the items she has made, and to that extent she pushes others away. However she is very stubborn on letting others help her when she truly needs it when she is hurt or sick because she has never met people that would be interested in what she making. She always assume that they would break them just like the bullies did back in the day.  
Likes: Spicy food, motor crossing, making devices reading

Dislikes: Bullies, cruel pranks, pricks

Ranger Color: Yellow

Ranger Weapon: bow

Ranger Zord: Eagle

Power: Emapath

Major: Undeclared

Bio: MJ grew up in a loving family environment. Ever since MJ was a little kid, she gotten interested in robotics, technology, mechanics. She always wanted to know how it worked. She often times took things apart and put it back together even better than before. It was not long that she started to build her own gadgets. As she got bright and great grades, the bullies started to bully her because of it. When she made a new gadget, they were there to break. She tried to make friends, but they were more interested in other things and thought she was too different to become friends with. However when MJ started her puberty, she gotten more attractive than the cheerleaders at her school. They even start to bully her because she gotten more attractive than them. MJ decided to dress like a nerd so one could ever see her more beautiful appearance.

Name: Borak Belladonna (Black Gale)

Age: 18

Family: Adoptive parents. Adoptive sister.

Race: Middle Eastern-American.

Appearance: A bit on the short side. She has caramel skin and hazel eyes. Her hair is messy and rather long.

clothes: Usual a white tank top and grey shorts that come down to just above her knees. When its cold she wears a black hoodie, a black pair of sweatpants and white boots.

Personality: Shy and tomboyish. She loves playing video games and reading. her appearance means nothing to her which causes her to have a rather messy style. While she's usually nice she can be sometimes be a jerk if you imply she needs to focus more on her looks. Over the course of the story, she develops romantic feelings towards the yellow ranger.  
Likes: Video games. Reading. Pizza. Dogs. Dungeons and Dragons. Mythology.

Dislikes: Being bored. Pineapple. being told to calm down when she's calm. High heals.

Ranger Color: White.

Ranger Weapon: Hammer/ax hybrid.

Zord: Horse

Power: Lightning.

Bio: She was orphaned at a young age. about Nine Years ago she was adopted by the Belladonna family. Although she had trouble making friends she did manage to befriend the red ranger.

Mentor and Allies:

Name: Poloma

Nickname: N/A

Age: 500 but looks 25

Family: Koloma (Twin Sister)

Race: Nekoten

Appearance: White Hair with Cat Ears and can turn to human ears and Brown Hair, Green Cat Eyes and Black Human Eyes.

Clothes: White Dress with a Black Diamond and White Dress Shoes.

Personality: Excited, Friendly, Ready to fight for all life

Likes: Milk, Yarn, The Rangers, Animals.

Dislikes: Water, Dogs (Except Max, sometimes), The Red Light, Novanex.

Bio: Poloma was made Watcher of The Battle Grid when Nonanex attacked Planet Nekoten, Poloma order to leave the planet and her Twin Sister and family behind to save their Planet, she got out in time as Novanex's ships computer picked up the Battle Grid on her ship giving chese, she made it to earths slor system as Novanex open fire making her ship crush on earth and she open fire hitting the Deck of the ship hurting Nonanex to death.

Name: Julie Stine (DragonEmperor999)

Nickname: June

Age: 18

Family: James Stine(Adopted Father) and Mindy Stine(adopted Mother) and Jake Stine(Adopted Brother).

Race: Human-Japenese-American.

Appearance: A Asian Girl with long blond hair and green eyes.

Clothes: A White Short Sleeved Shirt under a Purple Denim Jacket, Pink Leather Pants, Purple Leather Boots and A Purple Necklace.

Personality: Kind, Caring, Helpful, Full of Energy.

Likes: Her Red Ranger Boyfriend, Dragons, Ninjas and Swimming

Dislikes: Evil Forces Major: Gymnastics

Bio: Julie Stine is the childhood friend of John and girlfriend. Julie has a lace for fantasy stuff but loves dragons the most. When she was a baby she was adopted by the stine family and wants to know what happened to her real family. She loves swimming and will even swim in her clothes.

Name: Jake Stine

Nickname: Shake

Age: 18

Family: James Stine(Father) and Mindy Stine(Mother) and Julie Stine(Adopted Sister)

Race: Human-Jewish-American

Appearance: A Strong Muscular Hawaiian Man with Red Eyes and Black Hair

Clothes: A Red Tank Top under a Purple Denim jacket, Purple Pants and Blue Shoes

Personality: Fun loving,  
Likes: Lion, Tigers, Cheetahs, Animals, The Zoo & Theater

Dislikes: Evil Forces and people messing with his family

Major: Theater

Bio: Jack is the son of James Stine and Mindy a Stine and a prodigy of acting. He loves the theater and wants to work in movies one day. He also cares for his adopted sister who is the same age as him.

Name: Anneliese Carter (Mistycharming)

Nickname: Annie Age: 18

Family: Caden Carter (father)(42)- is a high school math teacher Alice Carter (Mother)(41)- is a lawyer Andrew "Andy" Carter (older brother)(was sixteen, would be twenty)-he committed suicide early in his junior year of school. No one saw it coming, as he was popular, with good grades, friends and a girlfriend, not to mention it looked like he had a promising career in baseball.  
Race: Caucasian-American Appearance: Audrey is 5'4, and She has long wavy light brown hair, and light blue grey eyes. She has paler skin and freckles

clothes: She prefers to wear skinny jeans and light blue or grey shirts with tennis shoes

Personality: Audrey is generally a very happy person. She can find the joy in anything, and refuses to believe bad things about people. This can make her very easily trusting and a bit naive, but she just wants to see the good in the world. Her goal in life is to make others happy, as it makes her happy. She's fiercely loyal to those she cares about, and has a temper that is easily set off, but she never stays mad for long and is easily trusting. She's a curious person who loves to learn more about the world, and loves reading. She's very smart due to this, but doesn't have much common sense. She can be oblivious to things, and can be blunt, as she tends to say the first thing that comes to her mind.  
Likes: She likes to run, read, and cook Dislikes: Spiders, goats (they terrify her), and cowards

Major: She wants to be a school guidance counselor

Bio: Audrey was born in Waseca Mn, to Caden and Alice Caswell. She was had a happy childhood. She had lots of friends, good parents, and an older brother who adored her. They fought like normal siblings but were also very close. She did good in school and got in trouble when she was seven for wandering off in the park after chasing a bunny and getting lost. She wanted to see where it lived. She loves to read and run, and she played softball because Andy played baseball. Nearing the end of her freshman yeah her brother killed himself and she was devastated. She has always been happy herself, but after sixth grade has stopped trying to make others happy, and she had started to ignore her brother more. Blaming herself, Audrey was determined to make sure everyone around her was happy.

Name: Josephine Reed (Fictionlover94)

Nickname: Josie or Joni

Age: 19

Family: Amy (mother) David (father) Carson and Camden (twin younger brothers, 17).  
Race: Human; half native american, quarter dutch, and a quarter irish.

Appearance: Caramel colored skin, hazel eyes, light freckles, dark brown hair with blond highlights, and she wears in a loose ponytail.

Clothes: vintage lacy pink dress to her calf and lace up ankle boots.  
Personality: laid back, sassy, tends to be quiet.

Likes: Good grades, Harry Potter, drawing, and her fish.  
Dislikes: getting shots, rap music, and arrogant people.

Major: Medical

Bio: Josephine lived in a Native-American Reserve when her Parents moved to Orlando for her Parents Jobs as Doctors, Josephine's dream is to become a Doctor to help people like her Parents before her, but her fear of shots get in the way of that

Enemies:

Name: Novanex

Nickname: Master Novanex, Lord Novanex

Race: Ballex

Gender: Male

Appearance: Humanoid, White Eyes, Battle Armor, Well built (When Well). Half Body injury, Left Arm intect, Right Arm Blow off, Right Leg intect but burned, Left leg half gone Clothes: White Knight Battle Armor with Marking on it.  
Personality: Kind when he needs something, Mastermind.  
Likes: Being Ruler, The Battle Grid, Fighting his own Battles.

Dislikes: Being in the Healing Pad, Feeling Weak, When his Genaral's Mess up.

Bio: Novanex is a Warlord looking for great power, he heard tale of a power source called the Battle Grid that will make him ruler of the Universe, many has fallen and like them Novanex is on the Varge of death as he is in a Healing Pad andcan only speaks through telephy, he believes only the Battle Grid can return him to his former Glory.

Name: Skyten

Nickname: Sir Skyten

Race: Ballex

Gender: Male

Appearance: White Armor with Markings on it, Yellow Eyes.

Clothes: White Armor.

Personality: Loyal to a fault, likes Fighting except when a fighter lose a weapon, Honor above all.

Likes: Fighting, Honorable Warriors, getting a Challege

Dislikes:

Bio: Skyten is of the same world as Novanex as he was loyal to him for a long time and wants to make Novanex dreams come true, Skyten also has a dream of fighting the Maker of the Battle Grid as he believes them to be the most powerful warrior.

Name: Tanra

Nickname: Lady Tanra

Race: Kitsuna

Gender: Female

Appearance: Wears a Kyuubi Mask and long White Hair, Eye Color Purple

Clothes: Green Dress Armor with Markings on it

Personality: Flirter, Sly, loves to Annoy Skyten and Ariken

Likes: Annoying her Comrades, getting in the Rangers way, Loves Human Males, Loves Milk

Dislikes: The Rangers upsetting her Boss, When she's not the Eye of someone's Heart.

Bio: Tanra has been by Novanex's side for a long time, she's loyal to Novanex but often will not fight if she's in love, only when Novanex commends it.

Name: Ariken

Nickname: Jaster

Race: Cometran

Gender: Male

Appearance: Wears a Face mask that change with his mood, Eyes change on his mood.  
Clothes: Wears a Green and Gold Kimono Armor, Sendels, and a Head dress with Gold Earrings

Personality: Funny, Dimwitted, Annoying.

Likes: Annoying anyone, getting on the Red Rangers nerves and any other Ranger (Reviwer/Author's Picked)

Dislikes: Anyone who ruins his fun.

Bio: Ariken speaks in Third Person as he likes to annoy his Enemies and Allies, he joined Novanex after he turned on his own People to join Novanex, so he can return to rule his Planet.

Foot Soldiers: Novaton, Robotic Soldiers


End file.
